


Rokitnik na urodziny

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Kiedy koniec końców nie ma żadnego powodu do świętowania...





	Rokitnik na urodziny

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem czemu napisałam ten tekst po angielsku i dopiero teraz zechciało mi się stworzyć polską wersję... Może po prostu coś takiego czasem człowieka nachodzi.

Kiedy Law poznał datę urodzin Corazona, był podekscytowany niczym uczennica, która odkryła sekret swojej miłości. Z miejsca uznał, że Cora-san nie mógł się urodzić w innej porze roku, jak tylko w środku lata; jego pogoda ducha i pozytywna energia miały przecież moc ogrzewania nawet w zimowe mrozy. Law zakreślił ten dzień w swoim kalendarzu - ku własnemu zażenowaniu narysował też obok kilka czerwonych serc - i oczekiwał go z entuzjazmem, o który nigdy wcześniej siebie nie podejrzewał.  
  
Law zdecydował, że piętnasty lipca będzie odtąd dla Piratów Serca dniem świątecznym. Będą mieli wolne, będą świętować, może nawet pozwoli swojej załodze robić to, na cokolwiek przyjdzie im ochota. Będzie alkohol, dużo dobrego jedzenia i dzika zabawa; ich patron, który był samym powodem i przyczyną istnienia Piratów Serca, zasługiwał na to. I nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że mieli się bawić jak wariaci; przecież Cora-san był wariatem, prawda?  
  
Jednakże w miarę upływu czasu Law odkrył, że jego dobry nastrój wyparował, a sama data zaczęła go napawać lękiem - jego, który już niczego w świecie się nie bał. Kiedy ten dzień wreszcie nadszedł, Law zamknął się w swojej kajucie z butelką likieru z rokitnika i nie był w stanie spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. Mógł płakać jedynie nad własną głupotą, bo już dawno przestał płakać nad swoim okrutnym losem. A jednak... dlaczego to wciąż tak bolało, po tych wszystkich latach? Przełykał swój ból w samotności, przeklinając własną słabość i modląc się, by ten dzień wreszcie się skończył - dzień, który zmienił go w trzynastolatka, który stracił ostatniego bliskiego człowieka i miał świadomość, że to wszystko jego wina. Wiedział, że na to zasłużył, i nie chciał się dać się pocieszyć wspomnieniom, które twierdziły coś wręcz przeciwnego.  
  
Potem Law wyrzucił kalendarz i pogrzebał myśl o świętowaniu; nikt tego nie potrzebował. Nie potrzebowali nic więcej niż ten Cora-san, który towarzyszył im przez wszystkie lata. Ta flaga. Ten znak na płaszczu. Ta nazwa załogi. Te wzory na jego skórze. Ope Ope no Mi w jego ciele i duszy. Słowa "Kocham cię", które na zawsze zachował w sercu.  
  
Law postanowił, że czas na świętowanie urodzin nadejdzie, gdy kiedyś narodzą się na nowo.


End file.
